<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than A Dream by Chenryshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278954">More Than A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper'>Chenryshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had been in many scary situations before because of his job as Captain Man's sidekick.</p>
<p>But none of those situations could have prepared him for what happened next.</p>
<p>Based off 'I Dream Of Danger.' Chenry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hart/Charlotte Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, so Henry Danger is now over (unfortunately) and I am sad that Chenry didn't become canon but I liked the way the show ended.</p>
<p>Anyways, today it's been a year since 'I Dream Of Danger' aired and since it's my favorite episode of S5 (because it gave us all that Chenry goodness) I wrote this because this is what I wish would have happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry had been in many scary situations before because of his job as Captain Man's sidekick. </p>
<p>He faced the Toddler, his very first villain, Dr. Minyak, who tried to take away Captain Man's indestructibility, Drill Finger, who enjoys ruining people's teeth.</p>
<p>The Time Jerker, when he had to relive the same day a few times to be able to defeat him.</p>
<p>As well as Invisible Brad who wanted Henry to quit his job so he could take his place by trying to sabotage his life.</p>
<p>He also faced Drex, Captain Man's old sidekick, which made a fool out of Kid Danger by spanking him. Who then later escaped due to an inconveniently timed power outage.</p>
<p>Also when Frankini invited him and Captain Man to his fake party only to use them to get viewers and try to reveal their secret identities to the whole world.</p>
<p>And more recently he faced Rick Twitler, who wanted to get rid of the internet and had to make him choose between saving the internet and saving his powers. </p>
<p>When he took the oath with Captain Man he vowed to protect the citizens of Swellview, and so he did, as Kid Danger.</p>
<p>But none of those situations could have prepared him for what happened next. </p>
<p>Henry had never been more terrified in his life then once Charlotte had fallen into the lion's den at the Swellview Zoo. And the worst part was that he was ready, willing and able to pull her out, and she didn't want his help. </p>
<p>Henry tried to reach for her multiple times but Charlotte wouldn't grab his hand. He thought because there's a dang lion right behind her she would be rushing to get away from it, but no she didn't want him to pull her out.</p>
<p>The feeling of helplessness had never been stronger before. Because she wanted anyone who wasn't him to save her. She asked the security guard lady, whose name is Fran, to help pull her out. She even asked Captain Man who was busy delivering a baby tiger.</p>
<p>Ok so yeah maybe he usually doesn't wash his hands after he goes to the bathroom, but Henry thought she could look past that for a little while, at least until she was safe and sound. </p>
<p>Henry was extremely confused when Charlotte mentioned she had a dream like the scenario that was happening. And was wondering what happened in the dream to cause her to turn away his help.</p>
<p>When Charlotte climbed the wooden log thingy he tried to reach for her again but she swatted his hand away. So he reminded her of the fear smelling lion behind her, but that still didn't help.</p>
<p>He implored Charlotte to take his hand, but she wouldn't. </p>
<p>Henry asked why and she said.</p>
<p>"Because I. . . I don't want you to kiss me."</p>
<p>Henry looked towards the security guard lady in surprise. Did he hear Charlotte right? Of course he did.</p>
<p>Kiss her? </p>
<p>Henry was flabbergasted.</p>
<p>Why would he kiss Charlotte?</p>
<p>Why was this something she was afraid of? </p>
<p>And why did she not want him to kiss her?</p>
<p>And why did that give him a sinking feeling in his stomach?</p>
<p>Charlotte told him about the dream she had the other day, which happened just like this. That once he pulled her up out of the lion's den at the end he leaned down to kiss her. And she didn't want that to happen because she didn't see him like that, at all. </p>
<p>Which of course he agreed that he didn't see her like that either. But for some reason he didn't feel the words were true. So he changed the subject back to the lion.</p>
<p>She then proceeded to explain that the dream kept recurring and she didn't know why, which made her really uncomfortable with it.</p>
<p>Henry was uncomfortable with the fact that she wouldn't take his hand to save her, but one thing at a time.</p>
<p>So once again he reminded her of the expert climber lion behind her. Because if Charlotte mentioned one more time that she didn't like him, he didn't know what he would do. </p>
<p>He didn't even know why it hurt so much to hear her utter those words. So he tried to convince Charlotte to please take his hand. </p>
<p>Charlotte made Henry promise that he wouldn't try to kiss her. Which he promised (anything to get Charlotte out of there). He also looked away for good measure. </p>
<p>She finally grabbed his hand and he pulled her out. Henry finally breathed with relief.</p>
<p>He had the urge to hug her, but he knew that wouldn't be welcome because she would just assume that he was trying to kiss her. Which still made him feel that sad feeling even stronger.</p>
<p>So he settled for seeing her all in one piece.</p>
<p>But then Fran had to come and ruin their moment by saying, "Let's get to the kissing."</p>
<p>Which both Henry and Charlotte protested against.</p>
<p>But then Fran told them they had it all wrong and that she was referring to her own dream she had with Captain Man.</p>
<p>After seeing them, both Captain Man and Fran, fall into the lion's den. Charlotte and Henry decided to leave.</p>
<p>As they walked back to the Man Van, Henry was wondering about Charlotte's dream.</p>
<p>He didn't think that she wanted to talk about it so he didn't mention it. But he did look her way and saw that she was avoiding his gaze. She probably felt awkward about what she confessed to him. He would feel the same way too.</p>
<p>When they both got into the Man Van, they both sat in the back seat and Charlotte sat far away from him.</p>
<p>Was she that disgusted by him that she now felt no longer safe to sit next to him. Did she really think that he would try to kiss her? He wouldn't do that unless she asked him to.</p>
<p>"Henry, I'm sorry if things are weird between us because of my dream," she spoke up.</p>
<p>Henry turned toward her.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you didn't get eaten by a lion."</p>
<p>Charlotte laughed softly. "Yeah, that was a close one."</p>
<p>"I thought you were actually gonna let yourself get mauled just because you didn't want me to kiss you," Henry replied nervously.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she answered awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Were you that afraid of me kissing you?" He questioned.</p>
<p>Henry didn't know why but he needed to know the answer. Because this whole dream thing could be a sign that she did feel something more for him. The dreams kept happening and even though they distressed her, maybe, just maybe, she was denying her feelings for him.</p>
<p>"Um, Henry, look, those dreams were just weird and like I said they made me uncomfortable. It's just we're friends and I don't want to mess that up."</p>
<p>"So these dreams are why you were acting weird?" Henry decided to change the subject before he scared her off.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was just feeling awkward the first time, but then the dream kept happening, and I was afraid that it meant that maybe there were some hidden feelings I had for you. . ."</p>
<p>"Would that be so bad?" He asked tentatively, scooting closer to her.</p>
<p>Charlotte froze and looked at him with alarm. He didn't actually mean to say that, it just slipped out. Because she kept saying that she didn't like him and every single time it hurt a little more. And now he knew that he did like Charlotte more than just a friend.</p>
<p>"Umm. . ." Charlotte started, but let the sentence end there. He moved a little closer. </p>
<p>Henry looked at Charlotte and his eyes, against his will, dropped down to her lips. He just needed to know how it felt to kiss her once. Just once.</p>
<p>He saw Charlotte swallow nervously and look down at her lap. </p>
<p>Henry raised his gloved hand to her chin and raised her face to look at him.</p>
<p>"Charlotte," he said her name asking the unspoken question.</p>
<p>"Henry," she answered and he took that as the invitation to lean in.</p>
<p>Henry looked back up to her eyes as she started to lean in as well. He waited a moment in case she wanted to back out. She didn't.</p>
<p>He finally closed the gap between them and Henry never felt a kiss such as this one. And he's kissed plenty of girls. But Charlotte's lips felt like home, like something he didn't know he needed up until this moment.</p>
<p>Her lips were soft, plush and were better than he could've imagined. He needed to feel more of her and all his thoughts were concentrated on Charlotte and just how good it felt to kiss her.</p>
<p>Henry deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance, slowly Charlotte let him in. She let out a small moan as their tongues tentatively touched, he loved that sound and wanted to make her do it again.</p>
<p>But then the Man Van driver door opened and they pulled apart so fast they went to opposite sides of the back seat just like they were before.</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot guys. I can't believe you guys just let that security guard lady just do that to me," Ray complained. "Some friends you are."</p>
<p>He started ranting more about what lousy sidekick he had that didn't help him in his moment of need. But Henry wasn't paying attention, he was busy thinking about his kiss with Charlotte. </p>
<p>He chanced a look at her and saw a shy smile graced her lips. So yeah now he knows how her lips feel and he wouldn't soon forget them. </p>
<p>He felt confident that maybe whatever they felt for each other now was only gonna get stronger, and develop into the best thing that's ever happened to him. But for now he was content with what had occured and hoped that there would be plenty of time to repeat it. </p>
<p>Because now without a doubt Henry knew for sure that he liked Charlotte and he was almost certain that she reciprocated his feelings. If their kiss was anything to go by.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>